Rust On The Edge
by Mahi-Mahi
Summary: Her hands slid into his blonde hair, nails skimming along his scalp as the pads of his fingers played along the rim of her brazier. "You're father's gonna kill me," He breathed against her neck. "I...I won't tell," She promised shakily, tasting the alchol on his breath. PostAC/Future Fic


_**MATURE WARNING**_**: Marlene's older. Don't read if you don't like sexual content...I doubt anyone's reading this anyways. This ain't exactly a popular pairing.**

* * *

_**.: R u s t . o n . t h e . E d g e :.**_

**-**

T h i s f e e l i n g . . .

I s i t . . . r e a l ?

O r m e r e l y . . .

W h y ?

T h e r e ' s n e v e r a r e a s o n .

W h e n ?

I t ' s i m p o s s i b l e .

T o k n o w . . .

I n t h e d i s t a n c e . . . t h e r e ' s a d i f f e r e n c e .

. . . t h e s p a c e . . .

. . . b e t w e e n u s . . .

. . . i s . . .

. . . c l o s i n g . . .

**-----**

_...it's all in how you mix the two and it starts just where the light exists. It's a feeling that you cannot miss, it burns a hole through everyone that feels it. Should've done something but I've done it enough..._

**------**

_Fiddlesticks_...

She broke another nail. That was the second one today. Well, that's what she gets for spending time with Cloud – the reckless driver.

Young Miss Marlene Wallace stole a short, quick glance over her left shoulder at the man behind her. His blonde hair haphazardly flying about his face, watery turquoise eyes glittering from the whip of the wind and thin lips set in a hard line. She felt like a dork wearing his goggles, they were nearly too big for her head and kept sliding down the slope of her small nose. But he insisted that she use them, or rather claimed that her father had insisted over the phone. At least it kept her hair out of her eyes.

"Cloud?" She called quietly. With his eyes glued to the path ahead of them, he didn't even respond. "Cloud," She said again, shifting uncomfortably in her awkward seat between his thighs, his arms encompassing and cradling her from the world outside of his motorized bike. Mako irises gave her one clipped notice of assurance that he had heard her before returning full faculty to the road. Interpreting this as encouragement, she continued, "Could we stop for a while?" Marlene folded her arms tighter around her small pink bag as she submitted her attention back down to the gas cap rubbing irritably against her knee. "It's getting dark, and late, and cold."

"I told Barret I'd have you back by tomorrow morning." Was his answer, simply meaning no.

"I'm not a delivery package with a specific deadline." She cringed and leaned back fractionally into his chest as he dodged another rock obstructing the road with a speed she found completely unnecessary for this time of night and lack of light. She felt another crack forming at the tip of her forefinger as she dug her nails deeper into the fabric of her bag. "He won't be angry if we're a little late; we could always call." She suggested, staring at the path illuminated by the headlights of the Fenrir.

"Phone's dead." Marlene sighed at hearing that, Cloud always kept his phone charged, no matter if he answered it or not. She had a feeling the dead battery was his pitiful excuse of a lie.

"Well, we could stop at a hotel or an inn. They have phones. I think there's one just up the road–"

"Tifa has all my gil." He said, insinuating that there was no way for them to pay for a room. Another lie, she was sure.

"Oh." She pursed her lips and readjusted the goggles on her nose, sniffling a little as the chilly air continued to nip at her sinuses. "She could wire us some. I'm sure dad won't mind." Her personal escort didn't answer, maybe he was out of excuses.

"You'll be home shortly." Was all he supplied, which was another lie. A big one. They were still hours away from Edge. She was half tempted to call him out on that fib, but kept her mouth shut instead.

She grumbled a little and wrapped her fluffy coat snug against her torso, recognizing the argument as nothing more than moot. Finally succumbing and dropping the precious idea of sleeping in a warm bed for the night. She shifted again and again, wiggling for a few more minutes as she continued to readjust her long brown skirt that had bunched up around her thighs; trying desperately to keep her calves as close as possible to the heated engine of the Fenrir sitting somewhere below her seat.

"Did my dad say why he wanted me home so early?" She asked coyly, casting him a curious bat of the lash over her shoulder.

"One would assume it has something to do with your birthday." He said blandly.

Marlene bit her lip. "A surprise party?" She said almost hopefully.

"I'd imagine." His nod was quick and barely perceptible. She laughed softly. Leave it to Cloud to be so 'discreet' at keeping a secret. He didn't even seem to try at inconspiciousy.

"Isn't that supposed to be confidential information?" She giggled, watching with delight as he gave a bit of a smile directed towards the road ahead of them when the soft sound of her laughter reached his ears. "Then again," She lifted her shoulders and let them fall in a delicate shrug. "It really wasn't all that difficult to figure out. Dad isn't exactly a hard book to read, sometimes." Her gentle smile broadened as she thought about the man. His loud voice, his large stature and powerful aura. And a heart as kind as they could come when he wanted it to be. "I don't know what I would do without him." Soft brown eyes hidden behind tinted goggle lenses looked up to the darkening sky, beyond the limbs of passing trees. Thinking just how much he and every other one of her friends she had the pleasure to acquaint over the years were just as important and meaningful in her life. Each of them valuable in their own right.

Tifa Lockhart, who had taken Marlene into her own home and helped raise her at the request of her father. Without her, Marlene wouldn't be the young woman she was today. With a strong mind for morals, sensibility and honesty.

Cid Highwind, a man she hadn't spent much time with, but he had always been there to help..._broaden_ her vocabulary. He gave her a new outlook on life.

Nanaki, or Red XIII, stopped by to see them almost as much as Yuffie. Marlene couldn't count the times that she would monopolize him for the night and use him like a stuffed animal to sleep against. His warm, soft fur always left a velvety feeling against her skin and a surprisingly pleasant smell on her covers.

Vincent Valentine, few and far between where their brief encounters. He gave her new meaning to the phrase 'fashion disaster.' But he was strong and good and loyal to her father, Cloud and the rest. And that's all that mattered to Marlene.

The only contact she ever made with Mr. Reeve was through the unreliable Cait Sith. She loved that little guy, despite his awkwardness, he always found a way to make her laugh. Intentionally or not.

Yuffie Kisaragi taught her how to be mischievous and sneaky. She even taught her a few self-defense moves. Like the palm to the nose, the finger in the eyeball and (apparently Yuffie's favorite) the knee to the groin. Cloud had been her dummy for these experimental practices. Marlene could swear that she had never heard her father laugh quite as hard as he did the day he witnessed poor Cloud's knees hit the floor; clutching his bruised crotch. Marlene's eyes widened in horror as she kneeled beside him and offered him heartfelt apologies. Yuffie had pointed and laughed mirthfully. Cloud just wobbled out of the room after calling her father a sadistic bastard.

Cloud Strife, like Tifa, had been an idle for her and Denzel to look upon when they were young. A big brother to cling to, though Marlene done most of the clinging and Denzel covered the idolizing. Cloud had become Marlene's rock to lean on. As a child, she was constantly awaiting his call, his attention. Things really hadn't changed much, she supposed. She still remained anxious and overtly keen to his presence in the few occasions she would see him these days. And, no matter that she couldn't help it, Marlene would always smile for him. It was like an overwhelming urge that she just needed to expel upon him every time she saw his face.

Denzel, well, he had definitely grown up rather handsomely. He'd given Marlene her first kiss. One year ago under a cherry tree and a full moon. She still blushed every time she thought about it, that moment was probably the most romantic thing she had ever experienced or ever will. Denzel gave her a bonding friendship that she would never let go. He'd always been there to ward off the advances of her unwanted callers.

Her father, Barret Wallace, was hands down the most wonderful person in her life. Life just wouldn't be the same without him. He always made sure to keep her out of harms way, no matter how big or small the danger involved. In fact, it had taken him nearly three months to simply convince him to let her travel back to Midgar; from which Cloud had just collected her to bring home.

For years she'd kept her eye on a non-profit organization that traveled to the abandoned city to give relief to the few remaining vagrants still living within the cities walls. When she was finally old enough to join the group, her father wanted her to have no part of it – big surprise there. But with a lot of convincing and a little begging, he reluctantly gave in and allowed her to become a part of the project. And there she had stayed, in Midgar, for nearly a year. Giving aid, food and relief to the poor, homeless and sickly. Only able to reach her friends and father through the phone lines. But she was making a difference. She was helping people, healing people, _saving_ people. It was her job, and she loved it.

So, here she was, getting shipped back to Edge at the request of her father. She eagerly agreed when he had requested she come home for a week and told her it wouldn't hurt for her to take a vacation. He said Cloud would be along shortly to collect her, and true to his word, the man had came for her.

Words couldn't seem to express the overwhelming delight, joy and memories that washed over her when she saw him riding in on Fenrir; a big goofy smile plastered on her face. She had her small bag packed and ready to go when he arrived and before he could even dismount the bike, before he barely even saw her coming, she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a strangling hug, laughing jovially and spilling out declarations of just how much she missed him. He seemed to stiffen at that and she quickly detached herself with an apology and a blush. Marlene hadn't hugged him since she was a child, which was years in the past. She blushed a little harder and mumbled something silly about separation anxiety. He ignored her offers to come in for a rest or a drink and wasted no time in ordering her onto the bike. She obeyed, but only after she had said goodbye to her friends and co-workers.

Marlene shook herself from her thoughts and let out a sigh. Suddenly remembering the ridiculous position she had been forced into and blurted out, "Why do I still have to sit in the front?" Her bottom moved restlessly over the curved lines of the bike, thinking how much more comfortable she would be if she could sit behind him. Or at least lean back a little further.

"It's where Barret wants you. It's safer." He wouldn't hear the end of it if he pulled into the city any other way. Cloud was simply doing his job, transporting valuable material from point A(Midgar) to point B(Edge) according to Barret's very clear and very loud, overzealous, serious and detailed instructions. Which very well didn't make any sense, Barret had always trusted Cloud with the girl. Safety always had been his first priority for her, and Denzel as well – especially when they were young. Everyone, including Barret, knew this. But Barret was ancy for a reunion with Marlene after nine months of separation. It was understandable. So the best course of action would be to just do as he was told and avoid all confrontation that he might stir up if he put Marlene on the back Fenrir. Or, heaven forbid, have her remove the goggles. Despite the fact that she was more than old enough to be seated behind him.

"Puh-leez," Marlene drawled out and tried not to scoff or roll her eyes; an act she tended to find highly annoying when she watched other girls her age execute the silly performance. "Not by much. It's not as if I'm a child." In spontaneous aggravation, she leveled herself with a hand on the seat beneath her as she gave a hard push backward until her rump was nestled wholly in his lap with all the innocent intention of gaining some comfort. Landing a little harder than she expected when the hem of her bundled skirt snagged high on her waist, her backside stopping with a punctuated thrust against the hard wall of his hips. Why, oh why, hadn't she rode side saddle?

Marlene blushed and tried to curse at herself using poorly contrived words she wasn't so very used to uttering from her lips. Words that her father had unintentionally let slip around her, words that her old and distant acquaintance Highwind often used with reckless abandon. She had merely been trying to scoot back a little, she supposed she had pushed just a bit too hard. And in doing so failed her purpose, because now she felt more awkward than before – and colder, too.

She didn't like it one bit. It didn't feel the same, like when she was nine years old and she'd ride in his lap. As old as she was now, it was just humiliating. She jerked her hips forward to get away from him, wincing at the cold sting of metal on her bare thigh before she slid back into place with a horrid screech of skin sticking against metal; unable to move further away from him.

When she made to move again, the firm touch of his hand on her side stilled her and she froze; sensing the irritated stiffening of his body. He was telling her to get her nest made and be done with it. Oh, she was making a complete _fool_ of herself! She was annoying him. Hell, she was annoying herself. But, darn it, this wasn't the most pleasant of positions to sit in for hours without end. In the cold. Speeding down a creepy dark road. With a skirt bunched up around your waist on a motorcycle. It was far from her dream ride.

She wished she could say something witty or funny to ease the embarrassing tension she felt. Like the spirited little Wutai princess, that one always had something sharp and snappy waiting at the tip of her tongue. '_Sorry, ol' boy_. _Ass's do get numb if you sit on 'em for too long._' She could imagine the young woman saying, tapping his knee jauntily. '_Just trying to get my rump comfy. Don't mind if I use your lap, eh?_' And then maybe a dramatic wag of the eyebrows or a wink.

But Marlene wasn't loud. Nor was she boisterous or witty or dramatic or from Wutai. Neither was she playfully flirtatious by nature. So she settled for a pathetically whispered, "I'm sorry," below the steady hum of the Fenrir and lowered her head.

Her companion gave her nothing but silence.

"Tifa says she's closing the bar for the weekend, do you think dad is having my party at her place?" She quickly stated, hoping to distract herself from the strangeness of it all and cold air around them.

"I wouldn't know," That was odd. If her father was supposedly throwing her a surprise party, shouldn't Cloud have gotten an invitation? Telling him when and _where_ to arrive? Unless...unless he threw it away without even looking at it. No, he would never do that. Would he? She hadn't seen him for so very long, maybe he didn't care anymore.

"Nonsense," She frowned. "Tifa says she calls you all the time, don't you ever listen to what she tells you?"

"Yes," He replied. "When I answer the phone." Just then, there was a vibration at his side followed by a ring gradually rising in volume. Marlene heard the sound and gave him a dour look before shaking her head. Dead phone, yeah right. He ignored her impatient look and let it ring out

until it finally stopped.

She wasn't surprised when he didn't answer it, didn't even check the caller ID. "That could be important," She informed.

"Unlikely."

Marlene sighed a little, giving off yet another body wrenching shiver that seemed to dissipate into the vibrations of the engine groaning beneath her. It wasn't difficult for her skin to pick up on the welcoming heat waves radiating from the broad chest behind her, or from the lap she was sitting on. Not even feeling the slightest bit guilty, she sank into the seat his lap provided a little more deeply. "Cloud," She started, then paused contemplatively. He was so warm. It was hard not to fully lean into him. "When was the last time you talked with Tifa?"

There was a long, drawn out pause and she supposed that question had been a little too personal, even if she had lived with the woman or how well she thought she knew the man. The sound of the engine filled the gaping silence and she prepared to apologized, to drop the subject. But he beat her to the punch. "A few weeks."

She smiled sadly, staring into the ensuing darkness around them. "That's a long time." Poor Tifa, she thought. Swallowing to remove the lump in her throat. Marlene hadn't lived with the young woman nearly all her life to learn nothing of her heart. Or Cloud's. Tifa was simply too stubborn, and dare she say, too shy to admit her love openly. But everyone knew, and Tifa knew

everyone knew. And Tifa was aware that Cloud knew as well. And so he had finally accepted her, and Marlene didn't doubt for one second that he had tried to _love_ her. Not as a friend, not as a comrade. But really truly love Tifa like he had loved Aerith in _that_ way. The way a man felt for a woman.

For many, many years it seemed genuine. The light in Tifa's eyes was brighter than it had been since Aerith's death. Her smile was lighter, her mood even more joyous than usual. Cloud seemed a little happier, too. He was still distant, quiet, reserved. But he stopped by more frequently to see them all. He called a little more often. Still, somehow, through all the happiness, Tifa's feelings always ended up being overlooked. But Cloud Strife wasn't blind, he simply chose not to see. He didn't want to see the hope rising in her eyes, the deep meaningful glances she'd give him, the passion of her kisses. He loved her, but he wasn't _in_ love with her.

When Marlene was younger, after Cloud had vanquished Sephiroth for the second time and Geostigma was cured, she had believed in this new and wonderful image of perfection between them all. Especially when Denzel was cured, perhaps she couldn't look past that particular miracle. Cloud and Tifa were together, the bad guys were defeated and all seemed well.

Cloud was almost always around. Tifa was really, truly happy. Denzel started to grow into an amazing man. Her father called less and visited more. Tifa and her father introduced her more formally to all their old friends. Cloud's delivery business remained at a steady pace. And Marlene took to home schooling and found a retreat in gardening.

It was there, in her mediocre garden, in that one moment on that one day that she realized he was nothing more than a lie, an act.

No, that would be phrasing it incorrectly.

Cloud would never lie to hurt anyone close to him. Rather, he was lying to himself.

She was nearly sixteen. Her garden was just starting to grow, blossoming just as she was. She was quickly maturing intellectually. Physically, as well, she supposed. It was nothing more than a small greenhouse Tifa had helped her buy and build; pathetic looking, really. But it served its purpose well. He began coming to her at least once every month or so, when he fell into his old habit of coming around less often or not at all. Sometimes he would stay for a long time, others he would simply go to her garden and then leave without a single word. And there he would watch her. Planting herbs, trimming her flowers, tending to her sprouts as she sat in the warm glow of the sunlight. Humming to herself and smiling at her flowers before she realized she had an onlooker.

It confused her at first, but it didn't bother her. Standing there in the doorway, staying to the shadows as if he didn't want to be seen, yet knowing he was no secret to her. She'd smile at him and she would see that look in his eyes. Pained and strained. It looked like he was hurting from the inside out.

It was so obviously plain to see. Open to the world, but it seemed Marlene was the only one who ever noticed. _Why_? Why didn't anyone know? Why didn't Tifa see this, or perhaps she did and kept quiet like Marlene had. She wasn't sure, but when she looked into his eyes she was certain of one thing...

Cloud was lonely. With all his friends and allies. With Tifa Lockhart loving him, who had never stopped giving him her guarded heart. With all the people who always had and always would stand beside him; the man was desperately lonesome. And he realized just how incredibly selfish that made him.

But aren't we all a little selfish sometimes? If only he could understand that.

He still missed her. Miss Aeris Gainsborough. Everyone still missed her, it was impossible not to. The kind, loving young woman who met with an all too soon tragic end. Marlene hadn't known her well at the time, but even she was pained by such a undeserving death. And the hurt it pulsed through her fathers group, AVALANCHE, was devastating.

Cloud had moved on. He no longer blamed himself, at least that much was clear and good. No one had blamed him in the first place. But he still yearned for her. The friendship she offered, the aura of loveliness she radiated. Not simply as a lover, but as a companion.

It hurt him that she had died. It hurt him that she would never return, no matter that she visited his dreams every night. It hurt him that he couldn't protect her. That he had blamed himself for so long. That he had neglected Tifa's feelings. That he couldn't bring himself to love Tifa the way she wanted him to, the same way he had loved Aerith. That he continued to be the great pretender simply to give her what she wanted, because Cloud did care for Tifa more deeply than any other woman and in a way that even his affection for the young Aerith couldn't rival. Just not deep enough.

He hated that he was still stuck on a memory. He hated that everyone, even Tifa, continued to urge him to move on. And at the same time understood their persistence to live and let it be.

When Marlene had looked at him that day and smiled in hopes of raising his spirits, the complete agony that had unintentionally seeped to his surface brought tears to her eyes. She stood and took a step towards him, but he hastily retreated and left her alone in the little botanical house that now seemed hopelessly empty without him. Her teary voice called out to him, but he ignored her. Ignoring her as he had been doing more and more frequently as of late.

It was a year later that she heard Tifa and Cloud arguing over something downstairs in the bar. They weren't fighting, the tone of Tifa's voice wasn't angry. She sounded hurt and upset. But Cloud was just as quiet as usual and spoke few words. Marlene was never able to completely hear what they had said that night, but Aerith had been a name frequently mentioned.

Later that night, Marlene went to Tifa's door to console and offer a lending ear. But Tifa was sobbing quietly on her bed, unaware of Marlene listening at the door as she mumbled into her pillow.

Marlene felt her vision mist over from what she heard. The soft words that left Tifa's mouth. She was crying for Aerith. For her untimely death. The pain she had went through. The love Aerith offered for Cloud that he seemed so willing to receive. No matter how much Tifa wanted Cloud for herself, she wanted them to be together just as much. And she died a little inside just at the thought of the unfairness. She wanted Aerith to live, to go on loving Cloud. Because that would make them happy, and that made Tifa happy in effect. She wanted her friend back, she wanted Cloud to love freely, she wanted what she couldn't have.

Marlene left her to her tears and her memories and her broken, jaded heart.

He hardly ever came to see her after that. The man named Cloud was few and far between. Parts of him becoming a distant memory. The ex-Soldier was nothing more than a ghost.

At least...that's what she told herself.

Nearly three years later, her father finally allowed her to go to Midgar.

And here she was, returning home for her twentieth birthday.

Was everyone going to be there? She knew her father and Tifa would be. But...would Cloud? Would he stay for her? Would he come and listen to her sing to her flowers that Tifa had kept in her garden? Would he be there to see her blow out her twenty candles? Would he get her a present?

She gave a dainty yawn and covered her mouth with her hand as she let her thoughts stray from her twentieth, stray from his terrifying driving, from the stinging cold air biting at her cheeks and legs. And instead thought about how late it was. About how hard she had worked earlier that day, the friends she said goodbye to before Cloud came for her. Her line of work was tough and tedious and after just nine months in the field without a break her body had begun feeling the fatiguing effects that was catching up with her these past few weeks.

"If you don't mind me asking," She gave into the tugging fight her lids had been waging against gravity and closed her eyes, letting her back fall to his chest with a sigh of contentment at feeling his warmth consume her. "When was the last time you told Tifa you love her?" She wasn't particularly surprised when he said nothing. She knew it was absolutely none of her business, nothing about their relationship was. But blame it on her female nature or true concern for her friends, Marlene was curious. "I apologize," She began, opening her eyes to look up at him before closing them again. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Exhaustion was heavily upon her. She let her body fall limp against his, hoping he didn't mind. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable again. It seemed like hours passed, but it was merely seconds before he said hesitantly, "Never," Heavy lids tried to peek open at his face, but failed. So she just listened intently when he said, "I've never...told her." A part of her felt touched that he shared that much information with her. He didn't open up to many people. And she wanted him to know that was okay, that she didn't mind. It was alright to share things once in a while, and it was okay that he had never confessed a love that he didn't have.

"Cloud," She didn't pay attention to the fact that his name had rolled off her tongue in a moan, she was too tired. Too warm against his body, too sleepy and fairly too comfortable in this position to care what she sounded like. "I..." Her hand reached up to clutch onto the material of his shirt as she twisted into his warmth. "I just want you to know..." She took a deep breath, inhaling the masculine scent that clung to his skin as she buried her nose, mouth and chin past the open, unzipped front of his turtle-neck collar to the crook of his neck. The strong vibrations from the Fenrir that traveled through his arms to his torso seemed to absorb into her back and melodically diffuse through her limbs. The hum of the machine lulling her further and further away from reality and the cold of the night with each passing second. Her pink lips grazed the skin at the bottom of his neck as she whispered, "I...understand." Her torso gave one final twist to press her front as close as the awkward position allowed, sulking in his heat before falling into a mindless slumber.

-

Cloud stopped under the illuminated vacancy light of the nearest inn from the road he had chosen to travel back to Edge. The exhaust of his bike chugged out in a regular series of glugs as he put a foot in the dirt to support the weight of the bike.

Five vacancy's, according to the sign.

That was more than enough to lease one room for each of them.

He looked down at the sleeping girl slumped against him then back to the wooden hotel sign that branded some ridiculous name having to do with dancing chocobo's. He felt her shift as she senselessly mumbled something in her sleep, then shivered again. She was still freezing, even snuggled this close to his body. After all, it's why he had to stop; she'd become ill if he went on like this for much longer. If she hadn't already caught the cold or taken to a fever, hopefully it wasn't too late. His eyes scanned the perimeter until he found the garage stationed behind the front main building. Gently laying on the gas, he slowly pulled the Fenrir around the back and into the open door of the inn's customer garage.

Parked under the dim flickering light of a fluorescent bulb, he released the thick kick stand and killed the engine. The final groan of the machine echoed off the metal walls before leaving the garage in total silence save for the buzz of electricity keeping the place lit.

He glanced at the girl again. It had been almost a year since he last seen her. He was sure she hadn't enjoyed that separation from him or any of her other friends, but she had a determined mind set to help the helpless. He wasn't sure if he was very thrilled about her branching out. She had grown, she was strong and smart and tactful and perfectly capable of caring for her own well-being. But Midgar was not the safest of places. For where there were vagrants and homeless bums, there were sure to be thieves and criminals as well.

Cloud took a moment to study her unabashedly. She really did look quite silly wearing those goggles. They were big and bulky and covered nearly half the features of her face. He reached up and carefully tugged away the frame to reveal her dark lashes resting soundly at the peak of her round cheeks. A young, clear, healthy complexion; a little flushed and reddened from the cold air. Gently curved nose that was soft and rounded at the tip. Thin trimmed eyebrows over big brown eyes hidden beneath her rose petal lids. A stray loop of brunette, almost copper, hair falling over her brow.

He watched the pink mass of her lips part on a breath and close again in her blissful sleep, the corners of her mouth forever upturned in a permanent smile. She wasn't the little girl he once knew. She hadn't been for over five years now. And he was no longer the young man he used to be. These days it seemed he never could be the man he'd once been. Had time really passed by so fast? How had she grown so quickly. How had he changed so little and yet so much, but _she_ hadn't changed at all. Marlene had the same heart, the same good nature and caring qualities she always possessed. He almost found it humorous when he first heard that she wanted to go to Midgar with a relief/missionary effort group. Although he didn't think it was wise, it didn't really surprise him. And Barret was the man who gave her permission to leave, not Cloud. Cloud was the man that was never around any more, who hardly called or answered calls. He wasn't fit to care for anyone...not when he was too busy feeling sorry for himself and sickened by his loneliness.

He was ashamed. Not that he would admit this. But the truth was there and it haunted him everyday.

He wanted to love Tifa...but he couldn't. He didn't know how. She had been there his entire life, yet he did not know how to give her the proper kind of affection. And he knew it wouldn't be fair, or right, if he continued to try.

He wanted Aeris back...but he couldn't have her. Fat chance of that ever happening. And he found, at times, he wished other women could live up to her perfection, to the peddle-stool he had raised her upon. He knew she was just a woman; a kind, simple, loving woman. But to him, she was so much more. Maybe that bit in his life was another attribute he had inherited from Zane, to love Aeris Gainsborough.

He wanted to be there for Denzel...but he couldn't. It hurt too much. For what he saw in the boy reflected back what he saw in himself more and more with every short, passing, overdue visit to Edge.

He wanted to answer the phone...but he couldn't. It was best to keep it at his side and listen as it rang. Just to know that they still cared about him, to know he wasn't completely numb when he felt the phone vibrate from his friends calls.

He wanted to protect Marlene...but he couldn't. He was afraid of her. He was afraid of what might rub off from him onto her, what might stain her innocence. That same innocence that he sought out to redeem his soul, it seemed only she could offer. He wanted to cradle her in his arms at times and hide her from the sins of the world, but there were more sins within the girth of his arms than what the world held. She knew that, and she still acted like it didn't matter. Like he was her hero.

Marlene, always trying to help out in one way or another.

It almost reminded him of...someone.

He shook his head and scoffed at himself. It seemed he was growing more foolish and senile with time.

Cloud put his other foot down. He needed to take her inside and warm her up, they'd both spent more than enough time in this cold weather. Barret would be p.o'ed if he didn't have her home by morning, but he would call and explain the situation so there would be no real trouble. Her birthday wasn't for another two days, as was her party, so there would be less need for rushing.

Slowly, stealthily, Cloud began to stand. Hoping Marlene wouldn't awaken. It would be best for her if he could just take her to her room. The girl was completely exhausted. Despite the vibrant glow of the smile she had bestowed upon him the moment she saw him pull into the driveway in Midgar, he could still very clearly see the dark rings under her eyes. And the weight she had lost. Just as he started to pull away from her body, he felt something stop him. Cloud paused and made to move again. But that same tug prevented him from moving very far, something tugging on the front his pants. He looked down, trying to find the source of the snag, but her skirt was in the way. Without a second thought, or a twinge of guilt, he grabbed a fist full of the material and pulled it higher on her waist until she was bared from her pale, silky hips down to locate the problem. It was just Marlene, she wouldn't mind him looking at her in such an innocent, harmless and benevolent manner. Perhaps she was just sitting on his trousers. However, his perpetual frown deepened at what he found.

It seemed all that wiggling she had done during the drive had done quite a number on her underwear.

Her panties were caught on his zipper.

Hn.

...what a predicament...

He cursed the gods and sighed wearily, rubbing at his throbbing temple, knowing in one way or another that this situation was not going to turn out pleasant. With a hesitant hand, Cloud reached down between them and searched for the snag on her underwear. He ran his finger along the line of his zipper until he felt where the cotton caught in the teeth of the metal. He froze when he felt her start to squirm against him. He remained like a statue, praying that she would not wake in the middle of this ordeal. He wasn't particularly pleased by their stranded position, but Marlene would be terribly embarrassed. The least he could do was to save her the trauma of waking up with his hand in her panties. But she simply mumbled incoherently and lolled her head back against his shoulder. He relaxed when she fell silent once more.

Continuing to curse at whatever deities had placed him in such a circumstance, he hooked his index finger past the elastic band on the soft pink cotton and pulled. Marlene turned her head to the side to reside against his neck, her warm breath splaying across his skin. He continued with his cursing and tugging, both actions getting him absolutely nowhere. Aggravation set in and he pulled harder, giving a hard jerk on the material. He felt his knuckles graze a section between her thighs and the reaction she gave to him was spontaneous. She gently tilted her head back and released a strangled moan, pressing down on his hand. A tiny pant escaping her lips.

This isn't what he had expected at all.

It didn't matter. He was an adult, thus he should handle the problem at hand like an adult.

He tried the jerking method one more time, but only received the same results and the same reaction from the girl.

Frustration.

He growled and began moving his hips against hers in attempt to loosen the fabric from his pants, only causing it to entangle more. He knew the sound she emitted after that action shouldn't have effected him the way it did. The way his body tensed and the fingers of his unoccupied hand wrapped tighter around the bike's handle. Or how the moisture that started to seep through the cotton and wet his fingers made him move his hips a little harder than necessary and he edged his thumb further down the seam of the panties.

No, this is _Marlene_...

Sweet,_ innocent_ Marlene...

Not her, not like_ this_...

He _tried _to stop himself...

He _needed_ to stop this before she woke up. But...he felt her thighs start to tremble around the frame of the Fenrir...

"Hello, welcome to Cho..." A voice called as a man rounded the corner. The innkeepers smiling mouth fell open as his jaw dropped.

Cloud's eyes snapped up, glaring at the mans shocked red face before looking back down to Marlene and the suggestive position they had been compromised into. She was still writhing against him, completely unawares to the world around her. "No..." He said quietly, studying the mans expression. "It's not what it looks li–"

"I'll be at the front desk," The skinny man smiled and waved at them dismissively as if this were an everyday occurrence for him. "You two take your time." Then he winked slyly and simply disappeared from sight just as quickly as he had come around the corner.

"No," Cloud called. "Wait," He narrowed his eyes and growled with the total irritation he felt in that moment. "Damn it, Marlene." He said and lowered his jaw to rest on the flushed skin of her forehead. He could conquer a corrupt general(twice) and an evil organization and thousands of nasty monsters. But he couldn't overcome a pair of women's underwear. Feeling altogether stupid and ridiculous and foolish, he tightened his jaw as his fingers clutched onto pink panties to thrust his hips and jerked the obstinate clothing down with his hand. Jarring the girl in his lap upward with the motion.

The noise of threads ripping sounded under the loud cry that left Marlene's lips. Her back arched and he stilled behind her. Waiting until she finally settled and fell limp against him once more. He glanced at her sleeping face resting against his chest, now carrying a new kind of blush on her cheeks. It was strange seeing that type of flush on her angelic face, to hear the sounds she made and reactions she gave with her soft, timid voice. Little Marlene Wallace. She wasn't little anymore. No longer a child. He shook his head, her response to the brush of a mans hand was far from that of a child's. It was a woman's.

The thought of it disturbed him in an odd kind of way.

In the wrong kind of way.

He sighed heavily.

_Oh, well..._

Dwelling on it wouldn't change things. It wouldn't make the feeling go away. So he put it behind him. He'd forget about it and she wouldn't even know it had happened. But that damned innkeeper would.

Cloud ripped the remaining threads out from his zipper and stood, taking Marlene with him as he lifted her in one smooth motion. Dipping his hand beneath her knees and cupped her to his body. She pressed her face deep into his chest, one of her arms clutching at her bag and the other digging her fingers into his sleeve. Her feet dangled and swayed like her hanging braid as he carried her the short distance to the main office.

The innkeeper was there to greet them as he walked though the front door. A beaming smile stuck on his face and looking all the more professional like a respective innkeeper should. His face was still a little red from the scene he had witnessed, but he seemed to be making a full recovery.

"Good evening, sir." The scrawny man said, giving one look to the girl in his arms before returning full attention to Cloud. "How may I help you tonight?"

Cloud paused to study the man, at least he had the decency to keep his mouth shut about the misinterpreted incident he had stumbled upon in the parking garage. "I need a room." He said. "Two." He corrected himself. The look the innkeeper gave him conveyed his confusion as he looked between Cloud and Marlene again.

"Two?"

Cloud nodded.

"But we only have one vacancy tonight." He smiled eagerly. "And just your luck, it happens to be the newlywed suite!"

"Newlywed?" Cloud's eyes lowered to Marlene as he continued in his slow, steady voice. "Your sign says five vacancy's."

"Oh, that," The man laughed softly. "I suppose we should take that thing down. It's been broken for ages."

"Broken?"

"Yes," He gestured to the sign sitting just outside the front window. "We just figure the bulb will burn out sooner or later. So we leave it on since we usually have at least one opening."

"I see." Cloud shifted his weight and Marlene snuggled closer, her clutching hand snaking further up to wrap around his neck. The man watched with a knowing twinkle in his eye and a kind-hearted smile.

"We actually have three rooms open tonight, but two are under renovation. They were painted earlier today and have yet to fully dry or vent the fumes."

Cloud stepped closer to the desk and stared down at the him, unintentionally flustering the man with the undertones of his long ingrained scowl and intimidating stance. "You say you have one room?"

"Yes, with plenty of room for two...ahem, and furnished with a large bed." Cloud ignored his suggestive comment.

"What number is it?"

"Ah, room 129." His smile broadened and his hunched back straightened. "Up the stairs and the second room on the left."

"I'll be back down in a few minutes," He gestured to the girl in his arms, insinuating he couldn't sign the lease for the room or pull out his wallet at the moment. "Got a key?"

"Oh!" The man exclaimed. "Please, let me escort you." He grabbed the blue key card from a rack behind his desk and bustled in front of Cloud. "Come now, follow me."

Cloud fell into step behind him as he lead them up the wooden staircase. "I'm Chib Carsolm, by the way." He called over his shoulder as they reached the top. "I own this joint. There's a few hands that I keep around here, but I mostly run the place alone." That would explain why the place was so quiet.

"What about your guests, it seems pretty deserted around here."

Mr. Carsolm chuckled. "That's because it's nearly two in the morning, everyone's asleep at this hour." He stopped in front of room 129 and slid the key card into the slot, proceeded to pull it out and open the door. "Here we are," He gestured his hand into the room and Cloud stepped inside. Taking a good look at the space from where he stood. Well, it was spacious and had a rather large bed. Just as the innkeeper had said. "I'll be waiting at the front desk," Mr. Carsolm said as Cloud began walking across the room to the bed. "Come down to check in when you're ready." And with that he shut the door to leave them to their solitude.

Cloud gave the closed the door a single glance before continuing to the bed. He sat Marlene on the edge of the mattress and leaned down to removed her coat. She grumbled and recoiled back into his chest. He pulled her away and watched as her eyes peeked open. Marlene slumped further in her seat as she felt the softness of the blankets beneath of her. Barely awake. "Are we...there yet?" She asked, breathing slowly and feeling warm and relaxed.

"No," He knelt before her on one knee, grabbed her ankle and pulled her leg up. Marlene bit her lip in hazy awareness of how his rough fingers felt on her skin. Somehow that touch managed to make her whole body tingle.

"What are you doing, Cloud?"

"Taking off your shoes." He replied cooly as he went to loosen all the little clasps on her shoe, then stopped short when he realized she only had on soled slippers. His eyes softened as he slid it off her foot and freed her tiny toes.

"Oh," She said as he moved to the other. "Where are we?" She covered her mouth with dainty fingers when she yawned and curved her back as she stretched her muscles in an effort to wake herself up. She failed, it just made her relax even more.

"We're in a hotel." Was all he supplied.

"Mmm..." She smiled when his hand gripped firmly around her calve to pull off her other slipper. "Does my dad know?"

"I'll call him when I go back downstairs."

"That sounds like a nice plan." She sighed and played with the hem of her creamy turtle neck knitted sweat shirt. "I missed you, Cloud." Her eyes were soft as her inhibitions remained heedless. She reached out and ran her fingers down the side of his lean face, secretly loving the feel of his skin and the strange darkening of his eyes at her touch. "Even before I left for Midgar, I missed you every time you were gone, so did Tifa and Denzel."

He seemed to hesitate at her touch, just as he had when she had wrapped her arms around him with her impulsive hug earlier in the day. She couldn't conceal her delight when he slowly reached up and brushed his roughened fingers across her thin wrist. "I...missed you too."

Marlene leaned forward to embrace him, but he stood quickly and stared down at her. "Is something wrong?" She asked, her eyes were soft and heavy lidded in the dim light of the room. She just wanted to comfort him, it had been so long since they had been together and she wanted him to comfort her in return. What was so evil about an innocent hug?

"You should go back to sleep."

She giggled girlishly. "I can't, silly," She looked up at him in a manner that could only be called hero worship, a worship he was sure he didn't deserve. "Not when you won't stop talking to me." Her eyes started to close and she lowered her back slowly to the bed. Her long braid laying beside her blissful face and she sensed herself being pulled back into the dream world. She wanted him to continue to talk with her, but exhaustion was a hard thing to fight. And his suggestion to go back to sleep sounded absolutely delightful right now.

So she let her eyes completely close without guilt and lolled her head back into the sheets of the warm bed.

Then she felt his arms around her waist and she writhed at just how wonderful the simple touch made her feel. He pulled her up against his body and she instinctively wrapped her arms about his neck. "Cloud," She inhaled deeply and breathed out his name. What were these strange yearnings that tugged at her senses? Why did his touch make her want to move every part of her female body towards his? Had nine months put that big of a gap between them? Had it changed each of them so much?

His arm tightened as the other released her and Marlene took another sharp breath to give him a sound that was purely female. "...I like the way you smell." She pressed her lips to his neck and his taut body stiffened so quickly it made her shudder. And for a moment, she wondered if she were doing something wrong. How could it be? All she had done was hug him and scent him and gently kiss his neck. She wasn't purposely meaning anything improper, he was just warm and strong and made her skin tingle like it never had before. And she was half asleep to boot.

He hushed her and reached with his free hand beneath the girl to pull back the covers. "I smell like grease, gasoline and engine exhaust." He corrected her, but she squeezed tighter as he lifted her legs onto the bed and lay her head against the cool fabric of a pillow, bringing him down with her to lean over her prone figure, his weight on one of his forearms.

"Yes," She found his ear and whispered, as if conveying a special secret. "Just your clothes," The tips of her fingers traveled down his shirt until they found a button to tug on. "It's the scent of your skin that makes me feel so warm inside." The lean fingers of the hand still resting against her contracted into her side and she shifted into his touch, but he pulled his hand away. Yearning for more of the enticing tingles that he provided, she arched and tried to follow that hand.

Whatever demons had possessed her to be so shameless forced her to have no conviction for the moan that left her lips when Cloud hesitated and stilled his hand. As if allowing her to arch higher and rub her body within the warmth of his palm. Like a cat, she purred and mewled and writhed on the covers. Marlene gasped when he turned the angle of his hand and she took immediate action, arching off the bed until her breast was fully molded into the cup of his palm.

She pressed her thighs together as the delectable tingles turned into a restlessly painful, empty throb. "Cloud," She lulled her head aside and wrapped her fingers around his thick wrist as she tugged his palm deeper against the softness of her breast. She could feel the heat of his skin even through her heavy sweater and brazier. Then she pulled, trying desperately to induce him to move his hand down her body. Down to the point of her agony.

A part of her told her she was only dreaming, she'd wake up and she'd be back on his bike traveling down the cold dark road to Edge. But Marlene wondered if dreams had ever, or could ever, feel so strong. So good.

But if this were a dream, why was his hand resisting her? Why was he refusing to move his fingers against her curves the way she was encouraging him to? Why wouldn't he move on to the _one_ place she was wishing him to touch.

She pulled harder, but he still would not budge.

"Am I dreaming," She whispered and released his wrist. His hand still had yet to detach from her breast.

"Yes," He replied quietly. "Go back to sleep." He watched as she lay the back of her hand across her forehead and sigh.

Her breathing steadied and her eyes closed, and he could only assume she had drifted away again. Slowly, with an odd sensation running through his fingers, he removed his hand from the cushiony mound of flesh nestled under his palm.

Before anything else could go wrong, he turned on his heel and shut the door behind him on the way out.

"Have any food around here?" Cloud asked after he had finished paying for the provisions.

"Of course," Chib smiled and directed him towards the small adjoining dining room.

"What about a bar?" He could use a drink.

"It's in the dining room as well," He answered.

Before he followed the innkeeper's pointing finger, Cloud pulled out his cell and stepped outside for a moment to call Barret and debrief him on the situation(excluding certain details). The man hadn't been happy about it, he had wanted to see his daughter by daybreak, but in the end agreed that is was, all in all, for the best if Marlene was feeling ill.

When he'd sat at the bar in the dining room, Cloud didn't order anything but a shot of tequila. About an hour later...he was trying to come up with a good excuse as to why he should stop the glasses from piling up. He hadn't meant to drink so much, by all accounts. He'd only intended to have just a single shot to take the edge off this inner turmoil. But, nine rounds of eighty proof tequila later and Cloud was ambling back up the stairs and into the hotel room with an imbibed hitch in his swagger.

He shut the door behind him and leaned back onto the cool wooden frame, closing his blue eyes. He shouldn't have drank so much, they'd have to get up early in the morning to head back to Edge, and he was going to have one hell of a migraine.

Cloud glanced down at the floor. He didn't think his already throbbing head could take sleeping on the hard wood tonight. His eyes found a chair sitting in the corner of the room, it would be a better compromise than the floor, he surmised. He'd have to get a pillow from the bed, at least. He could sleep without blankets easily enough, the lack of such novelties did not bother him.

But, when he looked at the bed, it was empty. His eyes immediately narrowed.

Marlene.

Where was she?

Just then, the door to the bathroom opened and the young girl stepped out. She'd apparently taken off her skirt, for the hem of the long white sweater she wore drifted around her upper thighs and left the rest of her creamy legs exposed to the night. She flicked off the bathroom light and looked up to him. Slight surprise on her face.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I...I woke up and remembered I hadn't brushed my teeth," She supplied. "What are you doing here?" She either didn't care, or had yet to realize she was still standing in the presence of a man without any pants on. It wasn't too hard for him to keep his eyes trained on her face, he wasn't so sexually repressed as to ogle such a pristine girl like a lecherous old man. He did have values.

"We had to share a room," Cloud reached up and pulled the heavy zipper down the front of his shirt as he stepped away from the door, carelessly exposing his chest. The shirt was thick and hot and with all the alcohol running through his bloodstream it just made it all the more suffocating. He didn't notice the way her eyes followed that zipper on its trek to his waist as the two sides finally separated and the shirt hung open to her view. "Just go back to bed, we're leaving early tomorrow, so get some sleep." Was all he said as he slumped down into the chair he had scouted out earlier, not bothering to retrieve that pillow he'd coveted for his ailing cranium.

He sighed roughly and closed his eyes, rolling his head onto the back of the chair.

"Why don't you sleep in the bed?" She asked, he could hear the consideration in her voice and a tinge of something else. Mischief, perhaps?

"No thanks," He didn't even open his eyes.

"You're being silly, I don't mind sharing a bed with you." He heard the pattering of her bare footsteps approaching.

"I do,"

"Hey, you might offend me if you keep saying things like that," He sensed her smile as she poked at his arm, he still did not muster from his relaxed position. "Now, come over and get in bed, it's big enough for the both of us." She reasoned. "I'll let you have the fluffier pillow..." Marlene had resorted to baiting him. It almost worked. He really wanted that pillow...

When her bribe was ignored, he heard an indignant, 'Hmph,' before he felt the soft cushion of her ass landing on his hard thighs. Cloud opened his eyes, but remained unmoved, still staring at the ceiling when he asked. "What are you doing?" In a rather detached, quiet voice.

"I'm not moving until you go to bed with me,"

He nearly groaned at the veiled meaning. This girl was going to be the death of him if he didn't do something about it soon. Slowly, he lifted his head away from the back of the chair to look at her behind Mako eyes. Her back was erect with a natural little bow curving her spine, her arms crossed over her chest with her chin held high and her legs were crossed at the knee looking very much like the snob she was being right now.

Still...

He looked down at the swell of flesh pressing firmly into his groin.

He nearly smirked. Blame it on the alcohol waning his lucidity, but an idea crept to mind that would assuredly get her off of him as quickly and easily as possible. Carefully, his hand lifted from the arm of the chair and slid around her waist, pulling her back flush against his bare chest. He heard a small gasp as her body suddenly shivered. "If you wanted to sleep with me," His lips brushed over her ear, his hand snaking down to her leg before slipping to the softness of her inner thigh. "You should have just asked." His palm traveled up her thigh again, and hooked under the hem of her shirt. Her limbs tensed for only a moment before seemingly relaxing and easing into his touch.

"You shouldn't be so mean," She pouted, twisting around to straddle his lap and pin him with her brown eyes.

"And you should let me sleep," The ploy had been intended to chase her away, but the look on her face told him otherwise. And the static that her skin had left in his hand was far too troublesome to try and comprehend or dissect.

He watched her steadily as she bit her lip, some sort of internal struggle waging battle within her mind. His eyes darkened suddenly and his pupils dilated when she began to lean in, wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue.

His hand immediately latched onto her arm, halting her. She stopped, but did not retreat. His grip tightened, but he did not push her away. "Cloud," She said softly and as seconds passed so did the space between them. The hand on her arm migrated up and rested on her neck, fingers pressing into her nape. Her palms hesitantly flattened against the solid partition of his chest as she came closer.

Cloud caught the little gasp that escaped her lips before pulling them down to his. They instantly molded to his own, pliable and velvety. Her torso melted into him, the feathery weight of her body pressing her breasts flush against defined muscle.

Her breathing labored with the deeper the kiss became and his hand tilted her head marginally just before sliding his tongue against hers. Marlene sighed and pawed her nails over his skin, almost purring with delight. Her back arched when his other hand slid down her waist and landed on her ass, tentatively pressing her hips into his own. Wavering with skepticism.

"We shouldn't..." His mouth abandoned hers and found the soft line of her jaw, unable to resist fondling it with his lips. "...be doing this," And then her neck, her head lulling back to offer up whatever he desired. His teeth found a particularly magical spot just under her ear and the girl nearly cried out at the sensation.

His hips continued to move up against hers and with the rhythm set in motion, his hand moved back under her sweater, climbing her tiny waist past her navel, past the small protrusions of her rib cage and halted to tickle the tender flesh under her bra. "...please, don't stop," She urged, begging him to stroke the swollen mound like one might endear upon a loving pet.

Her hands slid into his blonde hair, nails skimming along his scalp as the pads of his fingers played along the rim of her brazier. "You're father's gonna kill me," He breathed against her neck, then groaned when she thrust her own hips into his, searching for the thick hardness there.

"I...I won't tell," She promised shakily, her body gently bobbing up and down atop his lap as his grinding became deeper and slower. Marlene nibbled softly at the corner of his frowning mouth, snuggling her covetous little body against him as close as she could manage.

"...I've been drinking," He tried to warn her that his faculties were not at their fullest, at the same time wedging his calloused fingers under the cup of her bra. Praising the cushiony flesh that yielded under his touch. She had already known, for she could taste it in his kisses.

"It's o...okay," She stammered when his palm fully enclosed over her. Warming her body into a feverish intensity. Without removing it, his other hand pulled at the heavy sweater until it had been pulled over her head and landed on the floor. Her skin glowed in the dim light of the room, blushing with a soft, rosy color on the peaks of her breast and cheeks. Her long, thick braid fell over her shoulder, brushing against his knuckles every time she moved.

She resorted to kissing him again, loving that simple act most of all, when his fingers dipped past the elastic of her panties and slid over dewy feminine petals of satin. "Cl..._Cloud_," She nearly cried the name, as a button of pure pleasure was stimulated under his care.

"Shh," His free hand came up and pressed his thumb along her bottom lip, silencing her in the late hours of the night. He had to slid it past the pink crevice and hook it over her white teeth to quell her cries when he guided the tip of his finger into her moist, cradling heat. Her inner walls clung to him desperately, journeying inward, knuckle deep until he could push no further.

The lithe young thing atop him panted, her thighs trembling at the feeling of having any part of this man inside her. Before he could retract them, however, it was she who slowly began to move against him. Awkward for only a minute until she quickly discovered the proper motions and soon she was riding his hand as wave after wave of bliss jolted through her body.

He was so warm and his caresses so placid and easy. His hand wrapped around the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his once more, hungry for that sweet taste. When she writhed her hips into his hand on a downward glide, he suddenly pushed his palm up. His fingers curled into a precious section of sensation inside of her.

It immediately hindered her gasps and with the persistent prodding of his fingertip, Marlene quickly saw stars. Coiling around the appendage, tensing and flexing as a burst of hot warmth slid down her thighs.

They were on the bed before she knew it. The plush of the mattress surrounding her like a nebula, her undergarments mysteriously vanished. His shirt was gone and his pants were around his knees as he stood at the edge of the bed, leaning over her. Cloud pinned her wrists above her head as he spread her legs and ran a hand between the hollow of her chest, eliciting an arch from the girl beneath him. His head dipped down, taking the chance as he surrounded a pink nipple with his lips.

Marlene stuttered his name when she felt the thick, distinct pressure of masculinity easing into her opening. His hand dipped under her, pressing against her spine to bring her breasts closer to his mouth as he continued to push into her. Gently expanding the tight passage as he navigated deeper. He patiently waited after every inch gained until she had taken him fully into her secure body and the thin shield of physical innocence was breeched.

Her hands smoothed down his back, mapping over taut, rigid muscles moving under her touch as his hips slowly retracted. Bathing in her constricting shroud of desire as he strained steadily downward. Her beautiful, petite body submitted beneath him as he paced himself and took his time appraising and plundering her merciful depths.

Cloud's grip found purchase on the firm slopes of her ass, lifting her into him, encouraging her to accompany each surge of his hips. A hushed grunt worked itself free of his lips when she cried out and dug her nails into his shoulder blade. He locked his elbow under her knee, leveling it with the mattress as he kept the beat slow, but the thrusts grew punctuated and hard.

She trembled again, a broken sigh escaping her throat in the form of his name. Over and over again as her walls became tighter with every throb and even his lips covering hers could not stop them from shaking in the night...

-

Cloud knit his brows together as the annoyingly bright rays of the morning sun broke through the window and glared directly into his face. He rubbed at his eyes and groaned quietly. Sure enough, he had a shitty ass migraine there to bid him hello atop of the morning and pound away at his temples like a relentless drummer.

Aside from that, there was also warmth pressing against him.

He glanced down at the petite back facing him and the long, wavy hair spilling over his arm where her head rested. Her ass pressed comfortably into the cradle of his hips. Cloud groaned again.

_Damn_...

He was already feeling guilty.

Sweet,_ innocent_ Marlene...

God, he hadn't really been that drunk last night, was he? He could recall everything clearly, he'd clearly made his own choices without the inhibitions of alcohol to dull his senses.

Still, despite himself and despite feeling the liable blame for a severe lapse in judgement...the worst part was that he couldn't bring himself to feel regret. And seeing her pressed so close next to him so early in the morning...was kinda turning him on again. It filled him with a sense of completion he hadn't known for many, _many _years.

It seemed the virtue of little Miss Marlene Wallace had started to pick up all the shattered pieces of his soul and hold them close to her heart. Some how, he suspected she'd already been doing that for a very, very long time.

Slowly at first, he leaned his head down, brushing his lips over her neck and inhaling the flora aroma that surrounded her. The sleeping girl listed into the caress when his hand latched under her thigh, lifting and spreading her legs as he searched for her opening again. He needed that binding comfort to grip him again like she had done so many times last night.

Her skin seemed to glisten like a halo of porcelain in the morning light. She'd mewled sweetly as he was finally able to slide inside, pushing deeper until their hips locked and he rolled them slightly until she was flat on her stomach and he was suddenly pumping harder and stronger and faster than he had last night, so much more desperate for her now that he was sober.

"..._Cloud_," She cried softly as he kissed the delicate bias of her shoulder, thrusting until the headboard had began a loud, steady cadence against the wall. He groaned deeply, resting his weight on his forearm as he gripped her hip when she had already started to flutter and spasm around the girth of his dick. He'd only just begun and she was so close...

...in his lust for her, he hadn't taken the time to notice the large figure sitting resolutely in the chair at the corner of the room...

He thought he heard a creak and he lifted his head only moments before seeing a massive shadow block out the sun. "_Strife_! You no good, backstabbing, son of a bitch!" Came the intrusive bellow. He saw the shadow pull back to strike and upon first instinct, Cloud wrapped his arms around Marlene and rolled them to the floor in a mass of legs and blankets, narrowly missing the cataclysmic impact of the Gun-Arm of Barrett Wallace crashing into the bed.

"I'm gonna cut your fucking dick off!" He stepped over the debased, bowed form of the broken bed and approached the pair on the floor.

Marlene, quite flustered and shocked, quickly bundled the sheet around her nude body and attempted to maneuver herself between her father and Cloud, who was staring up and the menacing older man with an unspeaking look about his face. "Da...d-daddy, please, don't be so hasty," Her smile was wobbly and strained as she clutched the fabric to her chest.

"'_Caught a cold_', eh?" He pointed an accusing finger at the man, whom, he currently hated more than anything else in the world and fully intended to kill, gut, scalp and hang for the vultures to feast upon.

"Really, we did stop because I wasn't feeling well," Marlene tried to explain, Cloud hadn't been lying. "I swear, I was the one who asked to get a hotel."

"No, Marlene," He growled, refusing to listen and took another step closer. "That man ain't sound in the head. He's not good enough for you," The anger in his voice had slowly fizzled out to frustration, then panic and finally given into pain. "He's hurt every other woman in his life, I don't want you to be another,"

Cloud lowered his eyes and looked away. His words all too true.

"No, daddy," Marlene suddenly stood and placed a calming hand on his forearm. "I'm all grown up now. If it were up to you, no man would be good enough for me. I can handle those things by myself." She smiled again, this time a little warmer. "I love you," She laughed softly when he sniffled, trying to sate his anger. "And I love him, even if he doesn't love me back, that's okay...I can face those facts alone, like an _adult_."

"I...I just came to check on you. I thought you were sick," He offered and finally lowered his Gun-Arm away from the silent man on the floor. Ignoring him. "I wanted to see if you were okay,"

"I'm fine, daddy!" The girl giggled mirthfully and leapt up to wrap her arms around him in a hug. The moment she did, however, the softened facade he'd been projecting instantly faded and he shot Cloud with another glower over the girls head.

Cloud paled.

Then sighed.

Then prayed to God that Barrett Wallace would accept his apology and allow him to properly court his daughter...

-

FIN

-

_...by the way your hands were shaking, I'd rather waste some time with you. And you never would have thought in the end how amazing it feels just to live again. It's a feeling that you cannot miss and it burns a hole through everyone that feels it._

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Wow, I wrote this like years ago and just got around finishing it when I found it last weekend. Goes to show ya how much crap I got floatn' around on my laptop. I'd always been a devout Cloud/Aerith fangirl. Tifa's cool, just not my cup of tea. So, considering Aerith is dead, and Marlene is like Aerith reincarnate...and one plus one is two and I have a major fetish of older guys/younger girls...equals = Cloud/Marlene! **

**Haha, anyway, if you read this all the way through, **_**please**_** review. Feedback is loved for this rare pairing!**


End file.
